


Softly but With Feeling

by imightbejehan



Series: Seven Days AU [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, not theirs but its a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: He was meeting the family. Not just Yu’s parents, but his family, as in everyone. Yu was right that they would have Nanako to escape to, and Dojima by default, but he couldn’t help but feel this was a very big step in their still new relationship. Weddings were, well, weddings.





	Softly but With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> church weddings are becoming a lot more popular in japan and thats my excuse for the setting. 
> 
> I was at a wedding on Yosuke's birthday which prompted me to write this ig happy 25th sunshine boy!!!!!
> 
> this is set in the same universe as Strange Beginnings so i recommend reading that first!

“Are you sure about this?” Yosuke asked, wiggling in his suit. He adjusted his tie, but for every attempt he made to straighten it, the knot got exponentially worse.

Yu moved to stand in front of him, hands gently brushing away Yosuke’s fumbling fingers to smooth away the damage. Yosuke moved his eyes from his anxious reflection in the mirror across from him to study his boyfriend’s face. The thought of “boyfriend” still brought a shiver to his spine. It had been a few months now since Yosuke had confessed on the river bed after what he now considered one of the most stressful, though also best, weeks of his life, but he still wasn’t used to the fact that the one and only  Narukami  Yu was his boyfriend. 

Yu looked up to meet Yosuke’s eyes when he finished his adjustments. The concentration melted off his face into a small smile. Yosuke thought back to the time someone had told him how hard it had been to read Yu’s schooled expressions. Maybe it was all the time he had spent with the other boy lately, but Yosuke couldn’t disagree more with the sentiment. 

After another beat of silence, Yu moved his hands from the tie across Yosuke’s chest. Soft but firm, he spread out his fingers across the lapels of the dark gray suit jacket and pushed. 

“Hey.” His voice matched his touch, a strong and breathy whisper. “I’m sure about this. Like I said the last ten times you asked.” 

Yosuke let out a whine and winced. “But still  – ”

“Nope! And anyway,” Yu interrupted himself to kiss  Yosuke’s  cheek before moving out of his space again, “I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t want you here. You know that, right?”

Yosuke groaned again, but Yu continued before he could voice and further complaints. 

“Besides, my parents have been asking when they could finally meet you.”

“Yeah, but like...” Yosuke scratched the back of his head and turned away from the mirror to flop down in one of the armchairs on the other side of the room. “We could have done that at like a  restaurant  or something. Not... a wedding.”

Yu was perched at the small vanity that had come with Yosuke’s hotel room. He was turned away from Yosuke now, looking down as he adjusted his cuff links. They were new, Yosuke had been with him when he bought them after Yu had invited him out shopping in Okina to ask him out to his cousin’s wedding. He remembered the way Yu’s eyes had lit up when he saw the little silver lightning bolts. 

“So, you would rather be stuck at a  three-course  meal with no escape rather than the option to sneak off to hang out with Nanako while my parents are distracted trying to show off in front of their extended family?” 

“Well, when you put it like that...” Yosuke chuckled. 

“Yosuke.” Yu looked up to meet Yosuke’s eyes through the mirror. He had his expression set in calm, still lines, but Yosuke could see the tinge of doubt written into the corners of his eyes. “If you really don’t want to go, I won’t force you. I can tell them that something came up at Junes and you needed to rush back.” 

“No, no partner its fine.” Yosuke sighed, an exhale so deep he sunk back further into the leather of the chair. He briefly wondered if one of these times he would just meld with the fabric. He put a hand to his nose and smoothed out the wrinkles forming from the new frown on his face. “It’s not that I don’t want to go. I do! It’s just... I don’t know. A wedding. That’s  kinda  big.”

“It’s not  _ our _  wedding, dummy.”

Yosuke blushed at the insinuation. “Thank god because then I think I would be severely underdressed.”

“I think you look great.” There was a smile in Yu’s voice. Yosuke removed his hand from his face to catch a glimpse in the mirror. 

“ Oh,  shut up.” He couldn’t help the smile in response. 

It seemed that it was always easy for Yu to soothe his worries. Whether it be a touch, a glance, or even a quick text, sometimes Yu’s acknowledgment and presence  was  all he needed. It wasn’t fine all the time, but it was enough. 

Still, he could feel a lingering unease. 

He was meeting the family. Not just Yu’s parents, but his  _ family _ , as in everyone. Yu was right that they would have Nanako to escape to, and  Dojima  by default, but he couldn’t help but feel this was a very big step in their still new relationship. Weddings were, well, weddings. 

“Talk to me.” Yu broke through the silence. Yosuke blinked out of his thoughts to see he had turned around to face him again. 

“I just – it sounds dumb. Don’t worry about it.” 

“No, Yosuke. Talk to me.”

“I’m just – ugh, I’m just nervous. It's dumb, but weddings are just like, a big deal. And I hardly ever go to ‘ em , because my family isn’t very big and all my friends are our age so they certainly aren’t getting married. I won’t know like anyone there – and before you say Nanako, yeah I know she’ll be there but also she’s like a child so does she even count?”

“ Dojima ?”

Yosuke laughed. “Partner, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Yu stood up and crossed the room in two long strides. It was a humble hotel room that’s for sure, bought on Yosuke’s manager pay at June’s, but the size made it easy for Yu to reach out and take Yosuke’s hand as quickly as he wanted to, and for that Yosuke was grateful. “I understand that this is a pretty big thing for you. It’s a pretty big thing for me too, you know.”

“Well it is your cousin so, yeah.”

“No, I mean, I’m taking my boyfriend to a wedding. That’s pretty big.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m nervous too, but mostly I’m excited.” Yu squeezed his hand, but didn’t look up when Yosuke looked to meet his eyes. “I get to finally show you off to my family. Maybe I get it from my parents, but I can’t help but feel a bit excited. I haven’t been able to bring anyone home yet, but now, now I have you.” 

Yosuke hadn’t thought about how Yu had felt about the situation. He had been excited when he had asked him to attend the ceremony with him, but Yosuke could tell there had been a nervous energy to him as well. He had thought that had just been because they would be around Yu’s parents for longer than he had in the past year; he had never imagined there was more to it. 

“I have to be honest with you,” Yu continued, “I’m not going to force you to come, but I hope that you’ll understand how much you are wanted there. Its selfish but, it means a lot for me to have someone there.” 

_ So _ _  I’m not alone _ . 

The words were unspoken, but Yosuke could feel them in the way Yu squeezed his hand tighter. He had grown so used to the confident and friendly Yu that he meant that fateful day in Inaba, so much so that he forgot the reason Yu had even gone to Inaba in the first place. Yu was just like him: lonely, searching desperately for someone to tell him “I love you. You matter.” 

He wondered how many events Yu had attended and felt alone in a sea of people – of family. Yu had told him more about his family in the months they had been dating, and though many times Yu had assured him that his parents were good people that just wanted the best for him, Yosuke felt a bitterness towards them. They were busy people, that much he could understand, but there was a line between busy and neglectful that they had crossed one too many times. 

Yosuke didn’t voice this, just squeezed  Yu’s  hand in return. 

“I love you,” he said instead. 

Yu looked up, smile already on his lips. “I love you too.” 

“I guess I’ll go,” Yosuke faked a groan, but his own smile was too big to hide. 

“Good because the car is going to be here in 5 minutes to pick us up.” 

*

Yosuke gripped Yu’s hand as soon as they stepped into the venue. He had been planning on keeping a low profile, touching his boyfriend only when he needed to. He wasn’t really ready to be super open in public, but he was even less prepared for the sheer amount of people that were attending the wedding. 

Yu squeezed back in reassurance and let Yosuke trail just behind him as he guided them to their seats for the reception. The ceremony itself had been packed, and they had found themselves in the back by the time they arrived even though they had been early. 

Part of him was relieved. They had been able to sneak in to a seat relatively unnoticed, or at least unbothered. The other part, however, was even more nervous now that they had delayed the inevitable meet the  parents  aspect of the night. He was not sure who else would be sitting at their table – Yu wouldn’t tell him if he knew – but he had a feeling the  Narukami’s  would be there. 

Yu had picked up their name cards at the entrance, their kanji printed neatly underneath pink flowers and the words TABLE 5. He had only caught a flash of the rest of the cards on the table, but it looked like most of the cards labeled TABLE 5 had already been taken. 

When Yu came to a stop in front of their table Yosuke almost ran straight into his back, lost in thought. Yu let go of his hand, but Yosuke only had a moment to lament the loss before Yu wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing him forward. 

“Mother, father. Nice to see you again. I’d like to introduce you to  Hanamura  Yosuke. My boyfriend.” 

Yosuke flushed at the word, but kept his face up to meet the piercing eyes of the  Narukami’s . It took all his energy to keep his voice from rising. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Mr.  Narukami  stood and reached a hand out. Yosuke shook it, noting his cold, dry grip. He knew he was sweating bullets, but he prayed that the other man wouldn’t notice. 

Mrs.  Narukami  stood as well and offered her hand. For a moment, Yosuke debated whether or not he should kiss it, but settled on shaking it as well. Her expression did not change. 

“Sit,” Mr.  Narukami  spoke again, “it’s been a long day.” 

Yu didn’t say anything, but let go of  Yosuke’s  waist to sit. Yosuke followed suit, trying not to feel the loss. 

Looking at the two, Yosuke realized he had expected Yu to look more like his father, but it was the opposite. His father had a larger figure, not necessarily buff, but broad. His face was set into a series of hard lines and a furrowed brow to match his imposing figure. However, faint laughter lines could be seen. His hair still managed to maintain the dark black of his youth, but it was peppered with streaks of silver. Yu’s mother had a rounder appearance, like Yu. Her eyes were wide and grey, framed by grey hair Yosuke had dubbed as the signature  Narukami  look. Her expression was just as schooled as Yu’s had been when he first arrived in Inaba, though it looked like she changed it far less than he did. 

“So  Hanamura – ”

“Yosuke is fine!” He squeaked, immediately regretting interrupting. Mr.  Narukami  forged on, giving no indication that he had heard Yosuke.

“ –  Yu tells me that you work while you attend school.” 

“I do. My dad runs the Junes back in Inaba so I work most weekends and help out after school sometimes.” 

“Hmm. That can’t be very good for your studies.” 

Yosuke felt his blood chill in his veins. It was true, it probably didn’t help his studies, but he wasn’t very good at  school  to begin with. 

“Father.” Yu’s voice was colder than Yosuke had ever known it to be. 

“Ah, well, it’s been fine.” Yosuke floundered for something to say, hoping to diffuse the tension. “Actually, Yu’s been helping me out with studying. He’s a great teacher.” 

“ So,  you’re using him to get better grades?”

“Father.” 

“Uh, no sir that’s not what – ”

“Then what are you using him for Hanamura?”

“Father!” Yu’s voice was like ice now. Yosuke could see him clenching his fists beneath the table cloth. “You cannot be serious right now.”

“I am more serious than you are being, Yu.”

“Um.” Mr.  Narukami  had turned his steel gaze to Yu, but it was back on Yosuke the moment he cleared his throat. “Sir it’s um – it's not like that. I’m not using Yu for anything.” 

Mr.  Narukami  scoffed, but Yosuke continued, finding confidence as he spoke more. 

“Frankly, I’m not really sure why Yu is with me either, if that’s what you mean. I mean, yeah, I’m just the  kid  of a guy who runs a department store out in the middle of nowhere and I’m not really that great at school and I can’t do any sports or clubs because I have to spend too much time at the store, so I don’t look very impressive. But I can honestly tell you that I love him. I’m not  gonna  fight his decision to be with me, because frankly that would be like biting my own ass.” Yosuke winced, but he couldn’t stop his train now. “You might not believe me, but all that really matters is that he does. I’m not here for you or your money or anything. I’m here because Yu is... because Yu is Yu.” 

Yosuke broke eye contact with Mr.  Narukami , flustered as he stepped off his metaphorical soap box. He looked to his right to see Yu staring back at him. He gave him the same look he had given Yosuke back at the hotel, the same look he remembered from the riverbank when he had told Yosuke that yes, he loved him too. Yosuke’s embarrassment washed off of him. Sure, maybe he had just made an ass out of himself in front of his boyfriend’s parents, but it didn’t matter as long as Yu would keep looking at him like that. 

“Yu is Yu.” 

For the first time, Yu’s mother spoke up from the other side of the table. Her voice was even, almost monotone, but it was strong. Yosuke looked up at her, eyes wide. From beside her, Mr.  Narukami  coughed loud enough to cover up a sound Yosuke almost suspected was a laugh. He was smiling now, small, but Yosuke could finally see where his laugh lines came from. 

“Yu is Yu.” His voice sounded resigned as he said it, but his eyes had softened as he looked between the two boys. “At least you’re aware of it.” 

“Uh, yeah.” Yosuke was dumbfounded at the rapid change. “I try.” 

The sound of knives clinking against glasses cut through the air, putting an end to any further conversations. 

The bride and groom entered the room to a cheer. The bride had switched out of her white Western wedding dress and into a traditional kimono, and while it offset the feel of the reception, Yosuke thought she looked radiant. The couple smiled as they walked to their table at the front of the hall, they paused just before they sat to embrace each other to the cheers of their guests. 

Yosuke caught Yu’s gaze as he turned back to the table. Yu smiled at him, full enough to trace lines across his face. His hand was waiting for him when Yosuke reached out, and they gripped each other tight. There was a whole night left to worry about, but for now, they were fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I return after 2 years to write a epilogue, and i'm just as bad at making titles as i was before!
> 
> honestly, i missed these two so much. i kinda had to just cut myself off bc i could keep writing them forever but i'd probably just write the same cheesy fluff forever 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! let me know if yall are interested in any more one shots of the boys in this universe
> 
> im on twitter @ phantom_phenix and tumblr @ phantomtheives if you wanna say hey or cry about these boys in the yr 2k19


End file.
